1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image figure processing method and device, and particularly to an image figure processing method and device in which a figure of closed-area shape and its attribute can be easily obtained by reading out an original image of a pattern only once.
2. Description of Related Art
An embroidery-data preparing device having an image processing function as described below has been practically used to prepare embroidery data with which an embroidered pattern is sewn using an embroidery-sewing machine. In the embroidery-data preparing device, an original picture having the outline of a pattern to be embroidered is prepared in advance. It is then read out with an image scanner device to be displayed as pattern image data on a display unit. The outline of the pattern thus displayed is indicated at plural positions thereon with a coordinate input device, such as a mouse, to specify each figure of closed-area shape which is contained in the original picture, whereby figure image data comprising an assembly of coordinate points at the indicated plural positions on the outline of the pattern can be obtained for every figure. The embroidery data for the embroidery sewing are prepared on the basis of the figure image data of each figure, and also thread-color information is provided as an attribute for each figure through thread-color indicating processing. As discussed herein, a "figure of closed-area shape" is defined as a figure whose inner space is completely surrounded by at least one line, that is, the figure is completely surrounded by its outline. In the following description, such a figure of closed-area shape is referred to as a "closed figure".
Recently, it has been required to sew complicated and colorful embroidered patterns and an automatic image figure processing device has been used to meet this requirement. In this device, an original picture containing a colorful pattern is read out with a color image scanner device. Then the pattern image data of the original picture pattern, which are output from the image scanner device, are color-separated into three primary color data (red(R), green(G) and blue(B)) to prepare three figure image data of primary colors (R, G and B) each of which has a brightness value for the color. On the basis of the figure image data, each figure having the same color is specified, and the color of the figure is also identified. Furthermore, in the automatic image figure processing device, the embroidery data for embroidery sewing are prepared on the basis of the figure image data for each figure.
As described above, in-the above embroidery data preparing device, having the image processing function in which the figure image data are prepared with the mouse on the basis of the pattern image data which are read out by the image scanner device and displayed on the display unit, the outline of the pattern on the display unit must be indicated over plural positions on the outline. Therefore, if a pattern to be embroidered has a large size and contains a large number of figures, the work of indicating the outline of the pattern with a mouse is complicated and cumbersome. In addition, it takes a long time to perform such work, so that figure image data preparation efficiency is reduced.
Furthermore, in the automatic image figure processing device in which a colorful original picture pattern is read out with an image scanner device and the pattern image data of the read-out original picture pattern are color-separated to prepare figure image data containing brightness-value data of primary colors, at a boundary portion between neighboring figures having different colors, the pattern image data may be color-separated into figure image data having an intermediate color between the different colors. Therefore, there occurs a problem that the outline of a specified figure is deformed zigzag or the original figure is deformed due to occurrence of the intermediate color. In addition, if any shade of color or unevenness in color density occurs in the color of a colored figure, some portions having a different color density or brightness are missed, or an excessively long image processing time is required.